Report 1802
Report #1802 Skillset: Tattoos Skill: None Org: Gaudiguch Status: Approved Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Yes Problem: Tattoos is a skillset only available to monks. It is widely considered an important skillset since it offers various pvp buffs as well as some non-pvp buffs, but it is the only skillset that requires the artist to be online to peddle their wares. This, combined with the fact that there are 2 orgs that don't have monks (and by extension no tattoo artists normally), leads to a situation where people can wait real life days or weeks for an artist to complete their tattoo set. This report aims to serve two purposes. 1) Give the tattoo artist a ware that can be sold in shops while the artist is offline, which is pretty much standard to the other trades. 2) Give other players an alternative for tattoos instead of just having to wait a long time for them to finally catch their local tattoo artist. R: 1 Solution #1: Add a new skill to tattoos called TemporaryTattoos. Skill will use wax paper (from bookbinders) to be imbued with a tattoo power and a pattern. Can be sold in shops and when APPLIED, will last for 30 in game months. Temptattoos can be WIPED off at any time to be replaced with another tattoo. Powers of temptattoos will -not- stack with real tattoos (meaning you can't have a blunt absorption real tattoo, and a blunt absorption temp tattoo for a total of 2/7). Up to the admin on whether it denies you outright on application or it simply doesn't stack. Temptattoos should still give the proper double bonus for monks when applied if a damageabsorption power, and count for tattoo armour as long as it is applied. Currently there is no proposed limitations to which powers can be used, but I wouldn't be against just a set of powers if that makes things easier. The timer for creating temp tattoos should be relatively low (30s~90s), but the application time of a temptattoo should be the same time as traditional inking currently (which is done by weight and reduced with needle arti). R: 1 Solution #2: Add a new skill called TattooTransfer. Skill will use wax paper (from bookbinders) to be imbued with a tattoo power and pattern. Can be sold in shops and when APPLIED, will give a -permanent- tattoo to the customer. Also add a new item (like magical acid) that can be applied to a person to remove a permanent tattoo. These new tattoos will follow the same rules as current tattoos. The timer for creating permtats should be relatively low (30~90s), but the application time of a perm tattoo should be the same as traditional inking (done by weight and reduced with needle arti). R: 0 Solution #3: Dramatically lower the timer for tattooing normally. Change the tattoo needle artifact from lowered tattoo time and power cost reduction to allowing the creation of temporary or permanent tattoos as presented in sol 1/2. Player Comments: ---on 9/14 @ 21:22 sets as pending ---on 9/14 @ 22:33 writes: I see no mechanical problem with this. Preference is solution 3: permanent tattoos which take a short balance for the tattoo artist and the normal application time (artifact bonus applies) to apply it to the buyer. ---on 9/17 @ 05:07 writes: Note that this would allow a tattoo artist to tattoo themselves with a little extra work. I think that is logical, I don't see any reason (especially given the lack of monks and therefore tattoo artists) why the limitation is important to keep in place. My preference is actually for Sol1 temptattoos, making it an ongoing trade for people needing to refresh, and giving a reason to still go through a tattoo artist (for permanent tats). That said, I would support all solutions as an improvement over the status quo. It would be reason enough for me to pick it up if I could do my own. ---on 9/18 @ 04:04 writes: I like solution 2 best. ---on 9/20 @ 14:46 writes: As an aside, the two reasons we chose to make the tattoo application timer the normal length as opposed to making tattoo creation the normal length is so 1) artists can and will mass produce. No tattoo artist would ever mass produce temp or perm tats if the balance is still the same unless they had the hammer, even then it's kind of up in the air. 2) to prevent people from carrying a large selection of temp/perm tats and then straight up swapping mid fight to change out their min/maxes based on a given setup/situation. The key is still to have tattoos be a set beforehand thing, but be able to change them at will, just not mid battle. ---on 9/25 @ 17:50 writes: I think temporary consumable tattoos will also help address the current lack of financial return for tattooists, so generally I consider Solution 1 to be the better solution. However I also feel that Solution 2 highly infringes on the intent and value of the flayed skin artifact (ID 690), so on that premise I am rejecting that particular solution.